O Homem da Sua Vida
by RosaScarcela
Summary: Jamais se supõe que ao acordar, uma pessoa possa pensar "Hoje encontrarei a mulher  ou o homem, no meu caso  da minha vida". Você pode esperar achá-lo em algum momento, em algum lugar. Talvez até seja alguém que você conheceu por toda a sua vida...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Jamais se supõe que ao acordar, uma pessoa possa pensar "Hoje encontrarei a mulher (ou o homem, no meu caso) da minha vida". Você pode esperar achá-lo em algum momento, em algum lugar. Talvez até seja alguém que você conheceu por toda a sua vida e naquele exato minuto, um algo mais faz você se apaixonar. Em casos mais felizes, a paixão seria mútua. É aceitável que você mantenha seus olhos abertos apenas no caso do seu Cupido ser míope ou estar de folga. É perfeitamente justo que você assuma que a sua Cara-Metade está por aí, esperando por você.

Para nós, mulheres, é fácil demais imaginar que o cara que roubou nosso primeiro beijo ou tirou nossa virgindade seja este cara, o "homem da nossa vida", o que, na maioria esmagadora das vezes, se revela um pensamento ridiculamente inocente.

Eu, muitas vezes, achei que tivesse encontrado o "homem da minha vida" no Ensino Fundamental, no Acampamento de Férias, no Colegial, no Baile de Formatura, na Faculdade, durante a residência médica...

Isso não quer dizer que, porque você se iludiu demais, o cara certo não está por aí, esperando por você também, de modo que, uma hora ou outra, ele vai se revelar. Pode ser em uma situação das mais rotineiras e comuns, como no supermercado, na fila do cinema, na Cafeteria, na casa de um amigo ou no trabalho. E você pode simplesmente ignorá-lo, lhe dar às costas ou um fora. Acontece.

E ele vai ser insistente, porque você "corre o risco" dele descobrir que você é a "mulher de sua vida" antes que você saiba que ele é o "homem de sua vida". Em três ou quatro boas olhadas, você aceita que ele é bonitinho. Depois de uma boa conversa, você descobre que ele é inteligente e descolado. Em um jantar apenas como amigos, ele mostra a você o quanto vocês têm gostos parecidos. É a certeza que você precisa para confirmar que ele é o "homem da sua vida".


	2. Bad Romance

**"Bad Romance",**_ por_** Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p>Minha manhã de sexta-feira começou como outra qualquer. Levantei às 5h30, tomei um banho quente e relaxante, acordei o Ben, preparei nosso desjejum com leite quente, café preto, torradas e geléia de morango. Escovamos os dentes e nos trocamos em seguida.<p>

Passei meu crachá na Máquina de Ponto exatamente às 6h47, ou seja, treze minutos antes do início do meu expediente no único Hospital de Forks, uma cidade de pouco mais de três habitantes no Estado de Washington. Antes de me formar em Columbia e eu já tinha emprego garantido em Forks. Além disso, outra vantagem de ser amiga da filha do Diretor do Hospital é que você pode cumprir seus turnos de trabalho em horários fixos.

É claro que quando eu escolhi seguir a carreira de Médica Intensivista eu sabia que trabalharia intensivamente, com o perdão pelo trocadilho, mas tive de usar esse privilégio por motivos de força maior e Carlisle Cullen, meu chefe, não se importou, considerando que nosso pronto Socorro não poderia ser chamado de movimentado. Nosso acordo incluía um Aparelho Celular Funcional que ficava ligado 24 horas, em caso de emergência.

No vestiário dedicado aos médicos, encontrei Alice, a amiga a quem me referi antes, vestindo seu tradicional jaleco branco. Mas porque ela era a Alice, a roupa branca não era tão sem graça. Como sua especialidade era Ginecologia e Obstetrícia, Alice se aproveitou dos detalhes em vários tons de rosa, nada abusado, tampouco discreto.

- Bom dia, Bella. Como você passou a noite? Como está o Ben? – Alice era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que acordava ligada no 220.

- Bom dia, Alice. Tive uma ótima noite, cheia de sonhos. E você? – sorri em retribuição a sua simpatia, enquanto vestia meu jaleco totalmente branco, com meu nome bordado na altura do meu coração.

Saímos de braços dados como duas menininhas rumo ao PS. Alice estava de plantão comigo na Emergência, mas até onde eu tinha conhecimento, era apenas porque seu próximo parto seria na semana seguinte. Carlisle achou por bem que Alice e eu fôssemos uma equipe. Segundo ele, quando se aposentasse, teria plena confiança em deixar seu lugar a uma de nós duas, afinal, nos formamos com honras e cumprimos toda a nossa residência perto dele, de forma que já sabíamos todo o funcionamento do Hospital.

Eu sabia que Alice tinha mais chances do que eu em assumir o cargo. Até mesmo Edward, irmão mais novo de Alice, que estava se formando em Medicina tinha mais chances do que eu. Por isso nunca levei à sério os devaneios de Carlisle.

E por falar no irmão caçula de Alice, em poucos dias ele e mais dois amigos que conheceu em Yale chegariam à Forks para a residência médica. Aparentemente, nenhum dos três tinha definido sua área de atuação e seriam nossa responsabilidade. Não tinha a mínima ideia como seriam as divisões de tarefas e atendimentos, mas esperava que Carlisle, além de responsabilidades, nos desse as instruções.

- Você vai? – Alice me perguntou e, perdida em pensamentos como estava, não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela me disse antes.

- Desculpe, Alice, eu estava longe. O que você disse? – perguntei com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

Alice fez um muxoxo, mas mesmo assim repetiu. – Eu perguntei se você tem roupa para ir à Seattle esta noite ou se teremos que sair mais cedo para comprar um vestido para você.

Foi então que me lembrei que, há dias, havíamos combinado com Rosalie, a enfermeira-chefe do Hospital de Forks, de ir a inauguração de uma boate em Seattle. Alice conhecia o dono e tinha nossos nomes na lista de convidados antes mesmo que ela fosse feita.

- Pode ficar tranquila, fadinha. Eu sei que você está louca para fazer compras, mas não será desta vez. Vou com aquele vestido vermelho-sangue frente única que nunca usei e as sandálias vermelhas de salto alto que você me deu no Natal passado. - Foi a desculpa que Alice encontrou para me levar às compras. Me presenteou com um sapato que não combinava com nenhuma peça de roupa que eu já tinha, me obrigando a encontrar algo para usar junto.

Seu semblante foi do feliz ao triste em meio segundo. Chegou a ser engraçado. Mordi a bochecha por dentro para segurar a risada e evitar uma discussão desnecessária. Alice simplesmente ignorou o que eu disse. – Rosalie e eu vamos nos arrumar em casa. E você vai junto!

O dia praticamente se arrastou, já que ninguém se feriu gravemente nas redondezas. Pouco antes do final do nosso "movimentadíssimo" plantão, Carlisle nos chamou para uma rápida reunião.

- Eu já mencionei à vocês sobre a chegada de Edward e seus amigos para seus anos de residência Médica, certo? – confirmou olhando de Alice para mim. Estávamos sentadas em duas cadeiras em frente à mesa de trabalho do consultório de Carlisle.

- Sim, papai, e estamos muito ansiosas por este dia – acrescentou Alice.

Carlisle respirou fundo. – Pois bem... Houve uma pequena mudança de planos-

- Não me diga que eles não vêm! – Alice, mais uma vez, abriu a boca desnecessariamente.

- Acalme-se, Alice – Carlisle ponderou. – Acontece que eles anteciparam a chegada e começam conosco já na segunda-feira. Sei que não tivemos tempo de traçar um plano de ação, mas acredito que vocês conheçam o funcionamento geral dos trabalhos, de modo que posso confiar a vocês nossos três novos residentes.

Senti-me na obrigação de fazer uma pergunta importante. – Doutor Cullen – sim, eu tratava Carlisle por 'Doutor Cullen' no Hospital, enquanto chefe; fora dali, era Carlisle -, quem vai acompanhar quem? Eles são três, nós somos duas. Ou o senhor pretende participar do Programa?

Carlisle sorriu com minha preocupação. – Na verdade, já pensei nisso. Em princípio, quero que, enquanto vocês cumprirem plantão ao mesmo tempo, todos fiquem juntos. Caso precisem se separar, revezem quando um ou dois estarão à disposição de vocês. Isso também deve facilitar as escolhas por áreas para os garotos. Edward comentou que Emmett tem bastante interesse em Ginecologia e Obstetrícia e neste caso espero que você se dedique à ele, doutora Cullen – olhou para Alice que apenas assentiu. Tenho certeza que ela estava queimando os miolos pensando nas possibilidades e tentando imaginar Emmett. – Quanto à Edward e Jasper, pelo que soube, eles estão bem indecisos e acho que a Clínica Geral que você pratica, doutora Swan, lhes daria uma boa base para que possam optar por uma especialidade.

Alice estava elétrica quando saímos do consultório de seu pai. Não quis me dizer nada e achei melhor não perguntar. Se ela quisesse falar, tomaria a iniciativa, já que minha amiga baixinha não aguentava segurar uma novidade por muito tempo.

Rosalie já nos esperava no estacionamento e cada uma foi com seu carro para a mansão dos Cullen: Rosalie e sua Ferrari vermelha (ela, apesar de ser Enfermeira, pertencia a uma das famílias mais ricas do Estado de Washington), Alice e seu Porsche amarelo canário, e eu commeu XC90, da Volvo (mais que um luxo, era uma necessidade ter essa SUV). 


	3. The Sweet Escape

**The Sweet Escape**, _por_ **Gwen Stefani  
><strong>

* * *

><p>O quarto de Alice parecia um salão de beleza. Roupas, acessórios e maquiagens espalhados em cada superfície plana e cabine ali existentes. Meu vestido era preto, tomara que caia e ia até o meio das minhas coxas, drapeado em todo o comprimento w com um zíper prateado na diagonal, de um extremo ao outro, bem na frente do meu corpo. Escolhi uma sandália de tiras também preta, com salto discreto e completamente confortável para alguém que pretendia dançar a noite toda. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e caprichei no lápis de olho.<p>

Alice usava um vestido amarelo, de alta costura. Eu não saberia dizer o nome do estilista, mas de longe dava para saber que custava mais do que muita família demoraria um ano para poupar. Rosalie, de vermelho, não ficava para trás nos quesitos beleza elegância e charme.

A boate estava lotada. A fila de entrada era imensa, mas nada como um Cullen para abrir portas. Bastou Alice dizer seu nome para que nossa entrada fosse liberada. O lugar era espaçoso e, apesar de escuro, a decoração clássica se destacava onde se olhasse.

Imediatamente meus olhos localizaram o bar. Estava disposta a beber como há muito tempo não acontecia, ou seja, desde a noite de minha formatura, há quase três anos. Mas antes que eu desse meio passo rumo àquele lugar que me chamou a atenção, Alice me puxou no sentido contrário.

- Olha lá a área VIP! Temos uma mesa reservada! – e saiu saltitando para a área mais reservada com mesas e sofás vermelhos.

Tão logo no sentamos, um garçom com cara de lutador de MMA e vestido com smoking nos ofereceu bebida. – Posso servir vodca à vocês?

Alice e Rose assentiram alegremente e pegaram seus copos. Mais comedida, repeti o gesto de minhas amigas.

- À nossa noite! – Rosalie ofereceu o primeiro brinde erguendo seu copo. Alice e eu tocamos os nossos e viramos de uma vez.

A bebida desceu queimando pela minha garganta e eu, por alguns minutos, senti todo o meu aparelho digestivo reclamar.

- Quero tequila! – Alice exigiu.

- Calma, baixinha. Se ficar misturando vai acabar a noite abraçada ao vaso sanitário – alertei.

- O importante é acabar a noite abraçada a alguma coisa.

Nós três rimos da piada infame de Rose e assim que o garçom viu nossos copos vazios apressou-se em enchê-los.

Depois da terceira dose, Alice, Rose e eu nos dirigimos à pista de dança. A música alta, as luzes e o álcool em nossa corrente sanguínea tornavam tudo mais divertido e excitante.

Juntas, dançamos umas três músicas sensualmente. Não tenho certeza, mas em algum momento, a pista esvaziou-se para que déssemos o nosso "show".

Quando percebi que minhas pernas se moviam por conta própria (geralmente o oposto do que meu cérebro queria) e que o chão estava mais longe dos meus pés do que deveria, dei um tempo na bebida e segui até o bar em busca de água.

Sentei em um banco alto e escorei no balcão esperando o bartender.

- Uma garrafa de água sem gás, por favor – pedi para o rapaz não tão musculoso como o nosso garçom, mas tão bem vestido quanto.

Enquanto o líquido milagroso não chegava, me virei para a pista de dança para observar minhas amigas se divertirem e qual não foi minha surpresa ao flagrá-las se agarrando com dois caras desconhecidos.

Rose quase era engolida por um rapaz branco, de cabelos curtos, muito (muito mesmo) musculoso e mais alto que ela – e olha que minha amiga era bem grande.

Já Alice estava enroscada a um loiro de cabelos estranhos e, em sua própria bolha, dançavam um ritmo completamente diferente da música tocada pelo DJ.

- Pelo visto sobrei! – bufei e virei de volta para o balcão. No meio do caminho, um vulto avermelhado se destacou entre a multidão de cabeças. Não soube o que era, de onde veio, nem para onde foi. Peguei minha garrafa de água e a taça, já a minha espera no balcão, e voltei para a mesa que ocupava com as garotas.

Foi a partir daí que perdi Rosalie e Alice de vista e agradeci ao ser superior que me fez dirigir meu próprio carro aquela noite.

Duas taças de água depois e em poder dos meus sentidos, resolvi mandar o mundo à merda e voltei para a pista de dança. Sozinha. Não perderia a diversão porque Rose e Alice encontraram um parquinho particular.

Alguns caras até se aproximaram, mas me desvencilhei educadamente da maioria deles. Maioria porque teve um – e apenas ele – que não me deu a oportunidade de afastá-lo e, pela primeira vez, não me importei.

Eu dançava de olhos fechados ao som de Gwen Stefani quando um aroma amadeirado, completamente masculino, me tomou. Em seguida, mãos fortes encontraram descanso em minha cintura e uma barba por fazer roçou a pele exposta do meu pescoço. Sentia sua presença nas minhas costas e, sem saber se era apropriado, me deixei levar pelas batidas "The Sweet Escape". Seu corpo se moldava ao meu com preciosidade. Criei coragem e virei de frente para ele.

Abri os olhos para dar de cara com o donos dos cabelos avermelhados que se movia no meio das pessoas perto do bar momentos antes. Me permito admirá-lo antes de ter qualquer reação.

Cabelos bagunçados de um jeito sensual, pele branca, olhos verdes, nariz reto e mandíbula quadrada, o exemplo de masculinidade.

Sai do transe quando ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou. – Estou morrendo de vontade de beijar sua boca.

O que foi aquilo? Era a voz mais perfeita do mundo.

- Não passa vontade, não – respondi, já umedecendo meus lábios com a língua.

Em um minuto eu estava remoendo a dor de cotovelo por ter sido deixada de lado pelas minhas amigas. No outro, era eu que estava me agarrando com um deus grego que possivelmente jamais veria de novo e decididamente eu ia aproveitar.

Eu tinha passado a noite toda aos beijos, abraços e amassos com aquele cara perfeito sem notícia nenhuma de Rose ou Alice.

Já tinha tomado whisky e tequila e discernimento não era uma palavra presente no meu vocabulário. Só podia torcer para que não houvesse nenhuma emergência hospitalar em Forks, pois eu estava inapta ao exercício da medicina.


	4. I Gotta Feeling

**I Gotta Feeling**, _por_ **Black Eyed Peas**

* * *

><p>O som de "I Gotta Feeling" rolava solto e a música era boa demais para controlar as mãos. Assim como as minhas percorriam o corpo dele, explorando cada músculo, as dele tomavam conhecimento de cada curva do meu corpo.<p>

Girei, dando-lhe às costas e descendo rebolando até o chão sem dar espaço entre nossos corpos. Foi assim que percebi a enorme ereção do meu acompanhante. Cheguei a hesitar e ele percebeu, passando a me puxar ao seu encontro com muito mais frequência.

- Você está me deixando louco, meu bem – confessou, quase sem fôlego, e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Já que está no inferno, abraça o capeta", minha consciência sugeriu, sem pudores. E eu estava tentada a aceitar.

- Vamos para sua casa – abandonei de vez qualquer boa intenção.

Ele mordeu meu ombro e lamentou. – Não sou daqui e vim de carona. Merda...

Eu era adulta o suficiente para deixar uma boate com um estranho. Tinha conhecimento dos riscos tanto para minha saúde quanto para minha segurança e um segundo para avaliar os prós e contras de correr tal risco.

O puxei pela mão saindo da boate e caminhando apressadamente ao meu grande e confortável carro.

- Meu carro está aqui.

De longe destravei o alarme e os faróis piscaram. Trombamos na lateral do SUV aos beijos sem dar chance às dúvidas. Enrosquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxei para mim. Quando percebi, já era jogada no banco traseiro do carro e senti todo seu peso por cima de mim. Eu estava no paraíso e não sabia.

- Você é linda – elogiou-me, me beijando como nenhum outro. Sua língua explorava cada parte da minha boca, seus dentes mordiscavam meus lábios, suas mãos trabalhavam para que meu vestido saísse de seu caminho.

Percebi que ele elevou o tronco, deixando um vazio em seu lugar. Ele sentou-se no banco traseiro e tombou para o lado da porta. Quando achei que ele estivesse arrependido, simplesmente puxou a porta, fechando-a para nossa privacidade.

Sorri ao vê-lo abrir o botão e o zíper da própria calça e me sentei em seu colo usando apenas calcinha de renda preta.

- Tem preservativo? – lembrei. Se ele dissesse que "não" eu teria vários no porta-luvas.

- Sempre, meu bem – levou a mão até o bolso traseiro da calça e tirou um envelopinho plástico prateado. Abriu com os dentes e me entregou.

Apoiei meus joelhos no banco enquanto ele elevou-se e tirou a própria calça, mostrando-me a enorme ereção.

Disfarçando as mãos trêmulas, encapei seu membro sob seus olhares. A penetração foi lenta e um pouco incômoda. Meu interior reclamou pela invasão, mas se ajustou perfeitamente. E quando comecei a me movimentar para cima e para baixo, suas mãos em minha cintura ditaram um ritmo mais forte e firme. Eu gemia a cada movimento. Procurei sua boca para um beijo avassalador. Era minha maneira de dizer que estava adorando.

Percebi que ele estava perto de seu ápice quando, além de me conduzir, começou a movimentar os quadris de encontro a mim. Eu também já sentia aquela sensação de formigamento me tomando, chegando ao meu ventre.

- Goza comigo, meu bem – pediu com uma voz tão sexy que era impossível não atender. Era o ingrediente que faltava à nossa mistura.

Vim forte e intenso, sendo seguida por ele, que, pelo urro e a mordida em meu ombro, não foi diferente. Ainda ficamos um tempo abraçados e conectados, recuperando as forças, a consciência e o fôlego. Uma sensação tão boa e que eu não tive nem em minha formatura. Não que eu me arrependesse, mas que eu perdi muita coisa, com certeza perdi.

- Uau – exclamei, sem palavras para descrever meus sentimentos.

- Uau – respondeu sorrindo. – E eu que achei que a noite estava perdida.

Foi sob os primeiros raios de sol da manhã de sábado que nos despedimos com um forte abraço e nenhuma promessa, ainda no estacionamento da boate, já não tão cheio como na noite anterior.

- Tem certeza que não vai me falar seu nome?

Era o melhor a fazer. Apenas sexo casual, sem compromisso, expectativas ou cobranças. Tenho sim.

- Então só posso dizer que me diverti muito, estranha – brincou.

- A recíproca é verdadeira.

Embarquei no meu carro, dei partida e o coloquei em movimento sob seus olhares. O sono já ameaçava fechar minhas pálpebras e acelerei o máximo permitido para chegar logo em casa. Como apenas veria Benjamin após o almoço, poderia descansar algumas horas pela manhã.

Acordei no meio da tarde com meu celular tocando "Wild Night" embaixo do travesseiro. Nem olhei no visor para atender.

- Isabella Swan – me identifiquei, já que havia a possibilidade de a ligação ter sido originada no Hospital de Forks.

- Bella, querida, acordei você? – ainda sonolenta, sentei na cama ao ouvir a voz suave de Esme.

- Tudo bem, Esme – olhei no relógio do meu pulso. – Eu já deveria estar em pé há horas.

Levantei da cama e com o celular no ouvido segui para o closet com a clara intenção de pegar uma calça jeans e uma camiseta para vestir após o banho.

- Alice também não acordou. Vocês barbarizaram à noite, hein? – gargalhou e se eu não tivesse começando a sentir os efeitos da ressaca desgraçada eu teria feito o mesmo. – Querida, estou telefonando para perguntar se você vem para o almoço de domingo. Edward e os amigos chegaram e quero que você os conheça.

- Mas eu ia em sua casa hoje, Esme – tentei argumentar.

- Está tudo sob controle por aqui. Volte para a cama e venha nos ver amanhã.

E foi o que fiz.


	5. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Boys, Boys, Boys, **por** Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p>Acho que nunca dormi tanto em minha vida. Depois de falar com Esme por telefone, me joguei sobre o colchão e praticamente desmaiei. Acordei no domingo bem cedo com um buraco negro no estômago, pronta para devorar qualquer alimento disponível. Aguentei tempo suficiente para um banho revigorante com direito a lavagem dos cabelos.<p>

Os deixei molhados e soltos e vesti uma calça jeans azul escuro bem justa e uma cacharrel de malha na cor preta, com um par de sandálias de salto não muito alto. Estava me sentindo hiper confiante naquela manhã e louca para ver Benjamin. Sabia que o que fiz com ele foi irresponsável, mas foi a primeira e única vez.

À caminho da casa de Esme e Carlisle, desviei para o Hospital de Forks. Há praticamente dois dias eu não aparecia e deveria checar se tudo estava bem – não que o Hospital de Forks fosse um exemplo de movimentação, mas eu tinha responsabilidades.

Assim que cheguei, fui direto para meu consultório revisar alguns prontuários e confirmei que a ordem reinava pelo local. Conversei rapidamente com alguns funcionários animados pela chegada dos residentes, e fui para a mansão dos Cullen.

Foi só estacionar e descer do carro que senti um frio incomum na barriga. Daqueles que a gente sente quando está frente a frente com o desconhecido ou quando o carrinho da montanha-russa inicia a descida ou, ainda, quando você vê aquele cara que balança suas estruturas. O homem da sua vida.

Toquei a campainha, parada na porta de entrada da sala, e esperei, ansiosa, para ser atendida, o que ocorreu rapidamente.

Uma Alice saltitante (como sempre) e mais louca (que nunca) me deu um abraço bem apertado antes mesmo de me cumprimentar.

- Hummm... Bom humor matinal – brinquei. – Aposto que tem a ver com a nossa ida até a boate, na sexta-feira.

- Ele está aqui – cochichou.

Esta mulher só podia ser louca. Trazer um cara que viu pela primeira vez apenas há algumas horas para conhecer os pais? Definitivamente, alguém bateu na cabeça dela quando ela nasceu, em vez das palmadinhas na bunda.

Alice me puxou para dentro da casa e o que vi na sequência me paralisou. Benjamin ao lado dele. O cara da boate.

- Mamãe! – meu filho derrubou o carrinho vermelho que estava segurando e correu de braços abertos para mim. Apenas reagi quando ele agarrou minhas pernas, abraçando-me.

Ele estava bem ali, me encarando. Esperando uma reação. Seus olhos verdes em expectativa. Seus cabelos avermelhados tão bagunçados quanto quando o conheci. Merda! Mil vezes merda!

- Que saudade de você, coelhinho.

Peguei Benjamin nos braços e o abracei como deveria ter feito desde o momento que cheguei àquela casa. Decidi, por hora, ignorar o elefante branco no meio da sala.

Alice notou algo estranho, mas não havia como ela saber o quê. De qualquer forma, ela me arrastou casa adentro e me colocou frente a frente com ele, seu irmão. Edward Cullen.

- Bella, quero que você conheça formalmente meu irmão Edward. É claro que você deve ter uma boa ideia de quem ele é de tanto que já falei dele, mas – Alice tomou seu primeiro fôlego – ele não é lindo?

Vontade de correr não me faltou. Sentia minhas bochechas queimando.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen – aquela voz era tão perfeita e tão errada.

Estendi minha mão direita e o cumprimentei à distância. – Isabella Swan.

Eu sabia que estava sendo muito grosseira, mas eu fui pega de surpresa. Merecia um desconto. Assim que me apresentei, entrei rapidamente à procura de Esme. Se por um lado eu não tinha a mínima vontade de conversar com Edward Cullen (exatamente por não saber o que dizer ou como me portar), por outro, devia milhares de agradecimentos à sua mãe, que sempre foi mais mãe que a minha e me apoiava demais, inclusive ficando com meu filho por dois dias enquanto eu "barbarizei", nas palavras dela.

- Mamãe, 'cê viu o cainho novo? – Benjamin disse apontando para o brinquedo largado no chão de qualquer jeito.

- Vi sim, meu amor... Você agradeceu à vovó Esme pela presente?

Ben sorriu me abraçando forte. – Tio Ed deu.

- Que ótimo – sussurrei.

Encontrei Esme, Alice e Rosalie na cozinha, cheias de risadinhas. – Olá, mulheres! – exclamei me aproximando das três. Dei um abraço desajeitado em Rosalie e tentei, ao máximo, abraçar Esme devidamente. – Esme, já estou ficando envergonhada de tanto depender de você!

- Ah, meu bem. Você acha que eu me importo de ter a companhia desse rapazinho aí? – Esme apertou as bochechas de Benjamin, que riu. – Por mim, Alice e Edward já teriam me dado alguns netos, mas enquanto esses desnaturados não realizam meu sonho, eu é que tenho a agradecer por você me deixar mimar meu netinho postiço.

Alice estava de braços cruzados na frente do peito e com uma tromba nos lábios. – Eu não mereço um abraço?

- Aff! Alice, foi você quem abriu a porta para eu entrar! Nos cumprimentamos logo que cheguei.

- Mentiroooosa – cantarolou estendendo a letra "o". Voc~e cumprimentou o gostoso do meu irmão. Pensa que eu não vi a troca de olhares, Isabella?

"Esta baixinha só podia estar ficando louca", pensei. Eu mal olhei para Edward. – Deu para delirar, Alice?

- Não foi para delirar que ela deu não, Bella...

- Rose! - Esme e Alice gritaram juntas.

Todas rimos e meu filho, que não estava entendendo nada também riu. – Quem vê pensa que aquele cavalheiro educado na sala não deu um bom trato na pequena médica. Eu vi vocês dois se engolindo na boate, Alice!

- Mas a mamãe não! – Alice esperneou como criança.

Esme não parava de rir. Eu já estava agradecendo a todos os santos, anjos e deuses por minha "apresentação" à Edward Cullen não ter permanecido como foco da atenção de todas as mulheres presentes.

- Alice, você acha que eu nasci ontem? Que eu não vi a forma como Jasper se dirigiu à você quando chegou e, principalmente, como seus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo chegar com seu irmão?

Aquela foi uma das poucas vezes que presenciei Alice sem palavras. Foi até engraçado. Ela pegou Benjamin dizendo que o ambiente estava pesado demais para uma criança e desapareceu pela porta.

- Eu também vi Edward com a língua na sua garganta, Bella! – Rose bradou na frente de Esme.

O ar sumiu dos meus pulmões, o sangue secou em minhas veias, o chão se abriu embaixo dos meus pés. 


	6. Fucking Perfect

**Fucking Perfect, **por** P!nk  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rosalie filha de uma puta! Maldita loira boca aberta! Esperou o momento certo e virou sua atiradeira na minha direção. Esme arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca para segurar o gritinho que, mesmo assim, escapou. Se eu pudesse, teria apertado o pescoço de Rosalie no meio da cozinha.<p>

- Ai, Bella. Eu sabia que Edward ia encontrar alguém que valesse a pena.

Antes de eu saber do que Esme estava falando, ela já me abraçava apertado. Rosalie-maldita-Hale segurava o riso e desviava o olhar.

- Esme, por favor. Não deposite suas esperanças em mim – falei ainda sendo agarrada por minha pseudo-futura-sogra. – O que houve entre mim e Edward não teve importância alguma. Só uns beijinhos e nada mais – tentei desvalorizar a melhor noite da minha vida.

De repente, da mesma forma que me abraçou, Esme me afastou. Séria, me pôs, literalmente, contra a parede. – Você está dizendo que apenas se divertiu às custas do meu caçula, Isabella?

"Isso poderia piorar?"

- De jeito nenhum, Esme. Só que as coisas não são assim. Passei anos ouvindo vocês tecerem elogios a Edward e sei que ele merece uma mulher diferente de mim. Esme, eu tenho muita bagagem. Edward é jovem. Tem toda uma vida pela frente.

Além de não saber se o que eu estava falando tinha sentido, não sabia nem o que mais falar.

Então risadas. Muitas risadas. Gargalhadas eu diria. Rosalie estava apoiada no balcão rindo. Esme limpava lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Para piorar, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet e Edward, com Benjamin em seus ombros, vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Qual a piada? – Carlisle intrometeu-se.

Eu não podia acreditar que Esme estava zombando de mim daquela forma. É claro que tínhamos liberdade para isso, mas... Que droga. Ela era a mãe de Edward.

- Com licença.

Sai sem dar maiores explicações, ainda séria e dirigi-me até o quarto de hóspedes onde poderia ficar alguns instantes sozinha com a desculpa de estar arrumando as coisas do meu filho.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, sentada na cama, tentando recobrar o bom senso. Eu sabia que tudo tinha sido uma brincadeira. Não tinha sido por mal.

Me joguei para trás no colchão e fechei os olhos, colocando os braços por cima do rosto. "Por que ele era tão lindo?". "Por que seu sorriso me encantava?". "Por que ele se dava tão bem com o meu filho?". "Por que ele tinha de ser um Cullen?". "O que estava acontecendo comigo?"

Três batidas na porta e um perfume amadeirado delicioso tomou minhas narinas. – Posso entrar? – a voz suave fez meu coração disparar. Eu não sabia se corria, se abria os olhos e o encarava ou se fingia que estava dormindo.

Senti o colchão afundar do meu lado. Dedos longos e macios tocaram meu braço, deixando meu rosto livre. Eu não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos.

- Será que eu quero saber o que houve na cozinha? – questionou e eu tive sérias dúvidas se ele perguntava para mim ou para si mesmo de tão baixo que saíram suas palavras. – Abra os olhos para mim, meu bem.

Lentamente, fiz o que ele pediu – ou mandou.

- Você está arrependida?

Voltei a fechar os olhos. – Você pode ver em quantos níveis o que tivemos foi errado, Edward? Eu sou sua chefe. Pior! Seu pai é meu chefe!

Meu coração disparou. Minha pele formigou.

Seus lábios tocaram delicadamente os meus. Eu não queria mais abrir os olhos. Não queria voltar à realidade.

Edward se afastou minimamente. – Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder, meu bem.

Levantou-se da cama e o observei de deixar novamente com meus pensamentos.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão malditamente perfeito?


	7. He Ate My Heart

"He Ate My Heart" é um trecho na música **Monster**, por **Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p>Eu estava aliviada quando todos decidiram agir profissionalmente no Hospital, na manhã de segunda-feira. Não houve troca de olhares, nem insinuações. Sem gracinhas ou qualquer contato mais íntimo.<p>

E não foi só da parte de Edward. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Alice comportaram-se como os adultos que eram, o que me deu a oportunidade de realizar meu trabalho como médica e como tutora de forma exemplar.

Entre os seis, fui a primeira a chegar no Hospital de Forks. Deixei Ben com Esme e segui para o trabalho sem paradas. Organizei minha agenda matinal e dei uma boa arrumada em minhas gavetas, até que fui chamada à recepção por Alice. Os rapazes já estavam de branco, com jalecos e pranchetas em mãos.

- Bom dia, senhores – cumprimentei a todos à distância.

Fiz uma breve apresentação do que seria o Programa de Especialização. Alice deu a ideia de passarmos todo o período da manhã juntos para que os garotos conhecessem a nossa estrutura física e os pacientes internados.

Após o tour e o esclarecimento de algumas, como horários, turnos, estrutura e um ou outro caso, nos sentamos no refeitório para almoçar. O local vivia vazio, afinal, tudo era tão perto que nossos funcionários preferiam, assim como eu, fazer suas refeições em casa. Havia comida congelada e refrigerante de máquina. Nada muito elaborado e mais uma razão para que a maioria das pessoas preferisse comer em outro lugar.

- Eu vou procurar meu pai - Alice quase gritou, repentinamente levantando-se.

- Você quer companhia? – Rosalie a seguiu, mal dando chance para que eu esboçasse uma reação.

Encarei Edward e ele mantinha-se impassível, com o olhando sua lasanha por mais tempo do que seria normal. Então Emmett e Jasper também saíram. – Vamos ao banheiro.

Foi depois disso que as coisas fizeram sentido. – Se eu não soubesse que homens, ao contrário das mulheres, não costumam ir em pares ao banheiro, talvez eu pudesse acreditar que a partida de Rosalie e Alice foi uma casualidade. – Edward ainda não me olhava, mas um leve sorriso torto já brincava em seus lábios. – foi você que planejou isso? – apoiei o cotovelo sobre a mesa e a cabeça na palma da mão, virando-me de lado para olhá-lo. E como aquele garoto era lindo. Alice também era bonita, mas parecia que Esme e Carlisle capricharam mais no caçula.

- Eu confesso. Fui eu quem pediu para ficar a sós com você – encostou-se a cadeira e me olhou. – Mas não pense que estou levando as coisas como diversão, porque não estou.

- Edward, por favor – tentei interromper.

Ele levou sua mão sobre a minha e me calou com o simples gesto.

- Vamos tentar. Eu não estou pedindo você em casamento. Só quero mostrar que você tem uma ideia errada de quem sou. Eu juro, Bella. Eu não sou um cara que sai com uma mulher diferente por dia. Eu nem frequento lugares lotados!

Ameacei interromper seu discurso pela segunda vez para contestá-lo, parecia que ele estava lendo os meus pensamentos.

- Sim, nós nos conhecemos na balada. Sim, nós casualmente. Não, eu nunca tinha feito isso na vida. Só fiz porque era você. Você me atraiu desde que nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Já que eu não tinha argumentos convincentes, além do fato de que eu via o relacionamento com um comandado meu extremamente antiético, optei pela melhor saída. – Isso não funciona desta forma, doutor Cullen.

Dito isso, levantei da mesa e apenas pelo bom senso não sai correndo para me esconder atrás da porta do meu consultório.

Há um mês, se me perguntassem se eu me envolveria com Edward Cullen, eu nem pensaria para responder "não". Poderia enumerar até algumas razões além do fato de eu ser sua superiora, como ele ser filho de Carlisle Cullen , meu chefe, ou ainda, ser mais novo que eu alguns anos.

Porém, ser acordada com mensagens românticas, receber flores e chocolates sete dias por semana e, ainda por cima, uma mudança radical de atitude estavam me levando a repensar no assunto. E o pior era que, em nenhum momento, Edward me chamou para sair, ou insinuou que quisesse "tentar". Eram as manifestações veladas que às vezes me confundiam, e às vezes me faziam suspirar.

Seus dias de folga eram passados com Ben ou com a família. Até onde eu sabia – e Alice e Esme faziam questão que eu soubesse de tudo -, Edward sequer frequentou alguma festa com os novos casais de Forks: Jasper e Alice e Emmett e Rosalie (nenhum deles se importou com o que os outros diriam ou os problemas profissionais que o namoro deles acarretaria).

Em uma madrugada de 4ª feira, bem mais fria que o normal para a época, escutei batidas ao longe no meu sonho. Eu nem posso me lembrar o que sonhei, pois quando percebi que havia alguém realmente batendo à minha porta àquela hora, levantei em um pulo e só tive tempo de calçar os chinelos. Estava com um pijama de frio feito em flanela e não lembrei de jogar um roupão por cima.

Antes de abri-la, ouvi mais batidas. – Quem é? – perguntei alto.

- Sou eu. Edward.

Abri imediatamente pensando no pior: que algo tivesse acontecido com Esme, Carlisle ou Alice. Minhas suspeitas ficaram piores quando o vi parado, encostado na parede do lado de fora, olhos fechados e cabeça tombada para trás. Não ajudou sua palidez anormal.

- Edward? – sussurrei. - O que está havendo?

Assim que percebeu minha presença, Edward abriu os olhos e me encarou estranhamente.


	8. Your Body

_Não tenho palavras para expressar o sentimento de vergonha que sinto por demorar tanto tempo para atualizar "O Homem da Sua Vida". Infelizmente, o bloqueio criativo pelo qual estou passando tem vontade própria e vai embora quando quer. Não é algo que posso dominar. O que posso dizer, e não vai mudar muita coisa, é que toda as minhas estórias estão paradas, incompletas._

* * *

><p><em>"Your Body", por Christina Aguilera<strong><br>**_

Quando o vi, parado e angustiado, meu alarme interno soou. Apesar de me aproximar rapidamente, dei alguns passos em sua direção, mas não o toquei. - Edward, por favor? Me diga o que está acontecendo...

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem - fechou os olhos novamente.

Eu queria cuidar dele. Eu poderia fazê-lo mantendo o profissionalismo. Eu poderia, certo? - Venha - o puxei pelas mãos e conduzi até o sofá da sala para que se sentasse.

Voltei para fechar a porta e, em seguida, eu já estava ao seu redor, totalmente em Modo Médica. Vê-lo daquela forma me dava um aperto no coração. Pálido, cabeça jogada para trás, expressão assustada.

- O que você está sentindo?

Ele nem me olhou. Apenas começou a falar, hora fazendo careta, hora respirando fundo. - Meu estômago está doendo como se estivesse se rasgando. Eu sinto que posso vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Vem... Vou medicá-lo. - Ofereci minha mão para levá-lo até a cozinha. Lá, sentou-se em um banco alto, encostado no balcão enquanto fui até minha caixa de primeiros socorros, guardada em uma parte alta do meu armário, fora do alcance de Ben.

- Você tem ideia do que possa ter feito mal a você?

- Acho que foi um cachorro-quente que comi na rua.

Enquanto eu verificava qual medicamento seria melhor, tentei distraí-lo. - Posso saber por que você comeu na rua ao invés de comer na casa da sua mãe? Não me leve à mal, mas eu não trocaria a comida de Esme por nenhuma outra.

- As coisas andam meio complicadas em casa – gemeu. – Eu não estava afim de mais briga com Carlisle, Bella. Eu precisei sair para respirar ar puro...

Optei por um medicamento mais leve que o faria dormir até que estivesse melhor. Pinguei algumas gotas de Dramin em um copo com pouca água e entreguei em suas mãos. Edward não perguntou o que era. Apenas virou tudo em um grande gole e fez uma rápida careta.

- Isso vai deixá-lo com sono. Acho melhor você deitar um pouco.

Então me veio a pergunta de um milhão de dólares? "Onde Edward dormiria?". Não tínhamos um quarto extra. O quarto de Ben tinha apenas sua pequena cama. O sofá não estava sendo considerado como uma opção, já que, além de desconfortável, estava longe do meu quarto, ou seja, eu não poderia acompanhá-lo devidamente caso precisasse de mim. Só desejei não estar cometendo um grande erro.

- Você se importaria de dormir comigo, Edward? – a pergunta saiu tão fora de contexto. - Hummm... Minha cama tem espaço suficiente para que nós dois fiquemos confortáveis. E eu posso manter um olho em você.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar seu descanso, doutora – Os efeitos do Dramin estavam aparecendo. Edward parecia um pouco chapado.

O peguei pela mão e puxei até meu quarto.

- Qual é o seu lado? – perguntou encarando o objeto inanimado – entendam: cama – bem à sua frente.

- O esquerdo.

Muito rápido para quem estava mal, Edward retirou a blusa e a calça e deitou-se apenas de boxer branca. Fiquei de boca aberta. Quero dizer. Eu já o vi nu. Muito mais que ver, até. Porém, tê-lo na minha cama, com tão pouca roupa, era um convite à prática de atos libidinosos.

Chocada e calada, me deitei embaixo do edredom, e tentei dormir. Dei às costas ao lindo homem que compartilhava a cama comigo e fechei os olhos. Demorou, mas consegui pegar no sono o suficiente para descansar.

Pela manhã, acordei antes do despertador, já sabendo que logo meu pequeno apareceria.

Permaneci sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas no encosto, laptop sobre as pernas, e checando meus e-mails. Edward estava praticamente pendurado na lateral do colchão, mas dormindo.

Assim que Ben entrou, sorrindo como sempre – meu bebê era um rapaz das manhãs -, logo o "intruso" capturou sua atenção, antes mesmo que ele desse meu beijo de "Bom dia".

Caminhou até o lado em que Edward estava e sussurrou na minha direção. – Quem é?

Sorri. – Vai lá e espia – incentivei.

Quando Benjamin percebeu de quem se tratava, me encarou mostrando seus vários dentes de leite.

- Ele _tá nanando_?

- Tio Ed está _dodói_. Você pode cuidar dele para a mamãe tomar banho? – sussurrei como ele.

Assentiu e, sem jeito, subiu no colchão, milagrosamente não acordando o doente que ali dormia.

- Fica queitinho, tudo bem?

Meu coelhinho apenas sorriu.

Tentei ser rápida na minha higiene matinal, mas não poderia sair sem lavar e secar os cabelos, sem me depilar e passar lápis de olhos e gloss. Levou pelo menos 40 minutos para que eu estivesse pronta.

Quando abri a porta do quarto, os rapazes estavam animadamente usando meu computador.

Benjamin me viu primeiro. – Tio Ed já _salô_, mamãe.

- E você teve que acordá-lo para descobrir isso, Ben? – tentei censurá-lo, mas eu não era este tipo de mãe.

- Bom dia, doutora Isabella – suspirei internamente ao ver aquele sorriso encantador dirigido à mim.

Me recompus rapidamente. – está melhor esta manhã?

- Muito melhor. Obrigado. E não foi o Ben que me acordou. Não se preocupe.

É claro que ele estava acobertando meu filho. Deixei passar. – Filho, vem se arrumar para a mamãe poder trabalhar.

- Bella, se você quiser eu cuido dele. Você pode ir trabalhar. Assim que eu me vestir eu o levo para a casa dos meus pais.

- Tem certeza? – meu tom era de descrença. Afinal, até onde eu sabia, Edward não tinha experiência em lidar com crianças.

- Se você não se importar... Não vamos demorar. É só para que você dirija com calma para o trabalho. Estou de plantão apenas após o almoço.

Tentei imaginar se algo poderia dar errado. Mil cenários tomaram minha mente.


	9. Ooh, Let's Make It Happen Tonight

"Ooh, let's make it happen tonight" é um trecho de** Let's Go,** _por_ **Calvin Harris**

* * *

><p>Minha manhã se arrastou. O celular não saiu de minha mão. Estava pronta para qualquer "emergência" entre Edward e Ben.<p>

Nada. Silêncio total.

Tentei agir de maneira mais profissional possível. Visitei meus pacientes, conversei com alguns familiares, tratei da burocracia que vinha junto com meu cargo e me reuni com os residentes de plantão. Perto de 12h, mais uma vez olhei na tela do celular em busca de alguma mensagem ou ligação perdida e nada.

Coloquei os prontuários que tinha em mãos em cima do balcão da recepção e bufei alto.

- Boa tarde, doutora – a linda voz veio do lindo homem em pé ao meu lado.

Tentei disfarçar minha preocupação quando me virei em sua direção.

- E o Ben? Deu algum trabalho?

Edward sorriu. – Não. Ele é um amor. Nós brincamos com blocos e de carrinho. Dei suco de laranja no meio da manhã e fomos para a minha casa para almoçar. Ele perguntou por você duas vezes, mas aceitou quando eu disse que você estava trabalhando. Juro. Sem sangue, sem choro, sem traumas...

Suspirei aliviada. – Me desculpe, Edward. Ele nunca ficou com ninguém por muito tempo, além da sua mãe. Obrigada mesmo.

- Eu é que preciso agradecer, doutora. O que você fez por mim esta noite será retribuído de alguma forma. Prometo.

Os próximos três meses foram diferentes, para dizer o mínimo. Edward não tentou se aproximar de uma forma mais óbvia nenhuma vez, mas me deu inúmeros sinais de que não tinha desistido de tentar me "conquistar", digamos assim.

Não foi apenas uma vez que encontrei flores, chocolates, CD's ou livros na minha mesa de trabalho no Hospital.

Normalmente, vinham com um pequeno bilhete escrito à mão. "Tenha um bom dia", "Que sua semana seja produtiva" e "Aproveite sua folga" eram as principais frases que vinham nos bilhetes, mas tinha "Isso me lembrou de você", "Com carinho" e "Bons sonhos" com mais frequência que seria sadio para um relacionamento estritamente profissional.

Sinceramente, eu sabia que devia interromper seus sutis avanços, mas eu não tinha vontade para fazer isso. Cheguei ao ponto de tentar adivinhar o que estaria na minha mesa antes mesmo de eu abrir a porta no início do expediente e me decepcionar quando não tinha nada me esperando.

Com certeza eu estava me envolvendo. Havia tanto tempo eu não me sentia especial, desejada por alguém. Mesmo que Edward fosse mais novo e meu subordinado, passei muito tempo ponderando se devia me deixar levar.

A verdade é que eu percebi que já nutria um sentimento diferente por ele. Com certeza, não era amor, mas eu estava gostado daquele homem muito mais do que devia.

Foi em uma das muitas noites de domingo que passávamos junto aos Cullen que tudo aconteceu. O jantar era em comemoração ao Prêmio de Excelência no Atendimento em nível estadual que o Hospital estava concorrendo e com grandes chances de vitória, mas como ainda não era uma certeza, a comemoração foi restrita apenas à "família".

Todos os presentes formavam casais, exceto por Edward e por mim. Emmett e Rosalie e Alice e Jasper seguiam firmes e fortes, com aprovação de Esme e Carlisle.

Tentei me manter de fora do "Círculo do Amor", como eu havia nomeado desde aquela tarde, não deixando Ben fora dos meus olhos. Mas quando ele se cansou e resolveu dormir no sofá de Esme não sobrou muito para eu fazer, além que velar seu tranquilo sono.

- Quer dar uma volta lá fora? – essa voz macia me tirava a razão com muita facilidade. Era injusto o poder que ele tinha sobre mim.

Aceitei apenas com um assentir de cabeça.

Edward caminhou até a varanda da entrada e encostou no pilar, voltando seu corpo em minha direção, me encarando. Primeiro ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, depois abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

Parei à sua frente, estranhando sua postura. Achei que, de fato, íamos dar uma volta lá fora. Acabei por repetir seu gesto e, à pouca distância, cruzei meus braços em frente ao meu corpo. Apenas esperando.

- Eu não sei se é o melhor momento – começou -, nem se é a coisa certa, mas eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você, Bella. Sua postura profissional comigo me mata aos poucos e eu só queria uma chance para mostrar que não sou um moleque. Apesar da nossa diferença de idade, eu posso ser um homem responsável.

Aquilo me pegou tão desprevenida que as palavras me fugiram.

Edward relaxou os braços e deu um passo em minha direção.

- Você acha que pode?

Mais um passo e ele estava bem em frente à mim.

- Posso o quê?

Suas mãos foram para os meus braços e ele acariciou minha pele com cuidado, subindo até meus ombros e descendo até os cotovelos.

- Você pode me dar uma chance? – pediu olhando em meus olhos.

Desviei de seu olhar. Eu não conseguia pensar direito com a intensidade com que ele me encarava.

- Uma chance para quê?

"_Realmente, Bella"_

Ele sorriu. – Uma chance para fazer você e o Ben felizes.

O que eu poderia dizer?

- Bella?

Quebrou o silêncio. Eu não sabia o que dizer diante de suas palavras.

- Quer ser minha namorada?

Isso sim me deixou sem palavras. Arregalei os olhos em surpresa. – O quê?

Edward sorriu, um pouco mais feliz, e envolveu meu corpo com seus longos e fortes braços, me abraçando. – Você quer namorar comigo, doutora Isabella Swan? Eu prometo fazer valer à pena. Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

Era ele quem estava me dando uma chance, não o contrário.

- E se eu não corresponder às suas expectativas, Edward? Eu nunca namorei e-

Me cortou com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, limpando de uma vez por todos qualquer preocupação e insegurança que havia em mim. Ele descansou sua testa contra a minha quando interrompeu o beijo.

- Então podemos aprender juntos. Você me aceita, Bella?

- Sim, Edward. Eu aceito ser sua namorada.

Mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego e para mandar todos os "se não" e "e se" para o inferno.


End file.
